Someone, Somewhere
by xElizaxSykesx
Summary: Andy and Danny used to be friends, Andy screwed him over and Danny's mad. Warning sex, liquor, AndyXDanny, drugs, OliXDanny, and whatever whores Danny has sex with after shows, ohh and one sided BenXDanny enjoy i dont own the bands here
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Badly written and I'm sorry, it will get better I promise_

I cannot believe I have to open for those wankers! God they are such arseholes! I need some liquor.

"Danny! Come on! It's time for our rehersal!"

"Coming Ben!"

That was Ben Bruce, one of my mates in my band. I'm Danny Worsnop and I'm the lead singer of Asking Alexandria. I hate touring and I especially hate opening for bands that are arses. Fucking Black Veil Brides and their no talent singer Andy Biersack.

"Danny! Get your arse in here and start rehersal!"

"God Cam! I'm fucking coming!"

God can they not wait five fucking seconds? I haven't even had my liquor yet. Oh well. I walk into the building that has our equipment. I honestly do not know which fucking building it is. In fact, I have no clue what city I'm in, what setlist I'm playing tomorrow, or even what fucking day it is. I think it's a Friday. Oh SHIT! I have to go do an interview later. Oh well, it's practice time.

"Danny! Pay attention. Stop daydreaming about sex."

"Shut up. What song we playin?"

"Final Episode."

My favourite. I honestly love this song. It's hardcore, earblasting screams for the most part and my voice drives the girls fucking crazy when I sing. I hear the first part of the music coming from behind me, just blasting into my head. I really love performing and meeting fans. What I hate, though, is touring with arseholes. God I really fucking hate Andy.

"Danny are you gonna start or what?" yelled James.

"Oh right."

I start to sing the songs as they are played, not actually paying attention to them. I participate for a few hours and then I go do my interview. It's a Bryan Stars interview.

"Hey what's up you guys? I'm here with Asking Alexandria! Can I have you guys introduce yourselves?"

"Hey I'm James and I play drums."

"Hey I'm Danny and I sing."

"So tell me a little bit about touring. What is it like?"

"It sucks. See it is not what everyone expects. When your a small time band, you know everything. Right now, I have no clue where the fuck I am."

"Oh I see. Next question from a fan of my show: How do you guys deal with morning wood?"

"We just smack it away. Sometimes we even fucking help each other," James said.

"Really? So you guys just aren't even fazed huh? A question from youtuber124: what is the weirdest thing you got asked by a fan?"

"I swear this is true, one guy asked if I would carve my name into his neck. No joke," I said.

"And how did you react Danny?"

"I said 'Fuck no you need mental help!' What'd you think I said? Yeah?"

"That is kinda fucked up. What happened after?"

"It was really fucking weird. He had like all over his fucking body place where other artists carved their names into him. I was just kinda thinking 'What the fuck is wrong with him?'" I chose to leave out that Andy had carved his name into the guy's neck. This went on for about an hour or two, I don't remember how long it was. After James and I walked back to our tour bus.

"Hey Danny! You're on this tour too?"

Oh god if you fucking exist, kill me now.

"Andy."

"What's up? Are you the openers?"

"Yes."

"Are you okay?"

Is this tosser actually asking me if I'm okay? What the fuck world have I entered?

"Are you seriously asking me that? Why do you care?"

"I said I was sorry Danny. I really regret doing that to you."

"Fuck you." And with that I climbed inside my bus, practically ran to my bunk, and cried. God damn that arsehole. He really expects me to just run into his fucking arms. What happened between us? Well we were at a party, back when he was my best friend, and he got me drunk, had sex with me and posted the fucking pictures on the fucking internet! He claims he was drunk and he wanted to show our love to the world. I was so pissed. I still am! How dare he rape me! What the fuck does he mean by our love? Whatever.

"Danny. Please talk to me."

He followed me on the goddamn bus. What the fuck?

"What the fuck?"

"Danny, I just wanna talk please?"

"Fine. Talk."

"I didn't mean to post those pictures. I was drunk and I didn't know what I was doing. Please forgive me?"

God he looks so damn adorable when he's begging. Wait WHAT? Why am I thinking of him like that? I must be drunk. Well I mean I did have a few beers with James during the interview. No. I can't think of him like that, I'm STRAIGHT! Aren't I?

"Danny?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah I forgive you. Come 'ere arsehole."

Then we hugged and got to catching up.

"Woah it's late. I better go. Text me later?"

"Yeah sure mate."

To be funny, the minute he walked off the bus I texted "2 early 2 txt u?"

"Danny Worsnop! Fancy txting u here!"

"ur ridic im hope u no tht"

"yea ik its y u luv me ;)"

"who said i luv u?"

"i did"

"srry mate but no"

"aw i waz hoping u luved me"

The fuck?

"y?"

"cuz i luv u"

"what?"

"jk Danny"

I am so fucking confused. Wait am I disappointed?

"Danny?"

"yea Andy?"

"k ur still there."

"i gotta go. tired as shit nite Andy"

"k nite Danny."

I lay down in my bunk and listen to one of my best mates, Oli Sykes. His band is Bring Me The Horizon and he actually grew up where I did. He's a bit older than me though. He's a good mate. He became my best mate when I was fighting with Andy. It's veen a while since we talked though. I think I'll ring him on his mobile later. Before sleep takes me, the last thing I hear is "Is there hope for us?"


	2. OLI

"You there mate?"

"Yeah. I'm here Oli. Just thinking," I said.

"Now tell me what's wrong."

"Me and Andy made up last night. Then we started texting and stuff, and he was saying stuff about loving me. I am so confused mate. I think I might like 'im back."

"Well continue to be mates and see if he keeps flirting with you, and if he does, he likes you. If not, then don't worry about it."

"Thanks Oli!"

"No problem"

Oli gives good advice. He really helps me.

"hey u busy?"

"nt really, y?"

"wanna come over?"

"sure give me a sec"

"k"

I guess I'm going to Andy's bus. This is gonna be weird. I walk onto Andy's bus and he grins.

"Hey Danny! Thanks for coming, I didn't have anything to do so I wanted someone to come over and chill with me. Everyone else left me."

"Yeah it's cool. What do you wanna do?"

"Watch Batman with me?"

"Sure."

He puts in Batman and we sit down and watch. Thankfully it's the first one.


	3. Andy

I can't even believe he gave me another chance! I'm so happy! I know I fucked up the first time but I can't fight my feelings for Danny. It's hard enough watching him get groped on stage by Ben. It hurts me inside because I can't really tell him my feelings or he'll get mad at me again.

"Yo Andy I'm here! You wanted me?"

"In here Matt!"

"What's up?"

"I need help."

"We already knew that And."

"I love Danny and I can't tell him but it's eating me up inside!"

"Oh yeah that. So try the vauge 'my friend likes this person should they tell them' thing. Worked for me."

"Okay. I'll tell him when we hang out later."

"Your hanging with him later?"

"Not yet."

"Ohhh I see. Well bye."

"Later and hey? Thanks Matt."

"No problem."

Texts exchanged~

"hey u busy?"

"nt really, y?"

"wanna come over?"

"sure give me a sec"

"k"

Holy fuck he's coming over! I need to get ready! I need time and he'll be here soon. Oh god oh fuck oh god oh fu- HE'S HERE! He walked onto the bus. Getting over my shock, I grin and say, "Hey Danny! Thanks for coming, I didn't have anything to do so I wanted someone to come over and chill with me. Everyone else left me."

"Yeah it's cool. What do you wanna do?"

"Watch Batman with me?" It's only my favourite movie.

"Sure."

I put on Batman and we sit down to watch.

When it's over I turn to him and say, "I need some advice."

"What do you need?"

"So I have this friend. He likes someone but can't say anything cuz the person he likes would get really mad. What should he do?"

"He should try to tell her anyway. She can't be that mad."

"Let's say he fucked up big time. What then?"

"He should ask her for a second chance. She'll forgive him at some point."

"The person he likes is a guy."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Well same advice."

"Okay. I'll tell him."

I nearly squeal.

"Danny I like you."

"Oh. Let me think about this."

_Cliffhanger. sorry but to make up for it, I wrote a couple of Frerards. Your welcome :)_


	4. Wat Wat Wat is this

I cannot believe Andy likes me. What The FUCK?! I just forgave him and he's like "Oh Danny I love you!"

Arsehole.

I'm gonna talk to Oli about this.

"'ello?"

"Olis it's me Danny."

"Hey Danny. How are you mate?"

"Andy likes me."

"What?"

"He. LIKES! Me!"

"Oh then he told you?"

"Did you know?"

"No. But what are you gonna do?"

"No idea."

"Well don't do anything stupid. He was your best friend you know."

"I know. I'll just think this over. Thanks for your help Oli."

"Anytime Danny."

"Danny? You here? The other boys went to the bar and I wanted to see if your coming with."

"In here Ben and no I don't think I'm gonna go. I gotta think about somethings."

"I'll stay with you. Wanna watch a movie? Take your mind off things for a while."

"Sure. Just put in whatever."

"Here. I'll get us a blanket and some hot chocolate."

"Thanks mate."

The screen of our t.v. is a light with Mr Popper's Penguins.

"Ben, the fuck did you put on?"

"Penguins are cute. Now shut it."

"You are so weird."

"Love you too Danny."

The movie goes on in silence, both of us not speaking when a hand starts creeping toward my cock.

"What the fuck are you doing Ben?!"

"I thought you wanted this. You don't mind when I flirt with you and you even flirt back!"

"I was joking! I thought you were KIDDING!"

"I thought you knew I liked you! You knew I was gay!"

"Yeah but I didn't think you liked me! Fuck this, I'm going to Oli's. Don't wait up."

"Danny wait! Come back!"

Ignoring Ben, I head off to Oli's bus. His band knows me, I've done this a million times.

"In there Danny."

"Thanks."

I knock on Oli's door and enter the room. I sit on his bed with him after I've closed the door.

"Andy likes me and so does Ben."

"Ben? Ben Bruce? Your guitarist? God I'd hate to be you right now."

"Yeah. We were just sitting and watching a movie and he starts grabbing my cock!"

"Oh lord. Well I think it's safe to say that your fucked mate."

Groaning I reply, "Why me? Why can't some girls fight over me? Why must two GUYS like me?" [A/N: I love some good suppressed homosexuality. Have you seen Ryan and Brendon from old Panic!? or Frerard? It's beautiful]

"Maybe your cursed."

"Right lot of help you are."

"Just chill here for a few days and let shite run it's course."

"Yeah your right. Why the fuck are you always right?"

"I'm older and wiser mate. Besides, I'm Oliver fucking Sykes. I know everything."

"Oh shut it. Also please if you have any homosexual feelings for me then don't tell me or act on them. I got enough shite to deal with already. I don't need my best mate adding on to the problem."

"You got it. I don't have any though. Not for anyone. Straight as a fucking arrow."

"Good. I'd have to kick your arse if you did."

"You wish Danny. I'm stronger than you."

"Like hell you are! I could take you!"

"Keep believing that kiddo."

"Fuck you Oliver Scott Sykes. Fuck you."

"Who would you pick though?"

"What do you mean?"

"Ben or Andy? If you were gay, which would you choose?"

"Andy I guess. Ben just... I don't know. There's just something about Andy that is more attractive than Ben. Ben just doesn't seem like my type."

"Do you like Andy?"

"I don't know. Maybe? I guess I've always thought he was attractive. We were best friends for a LONG time. Then again, so were me and Ben."

"I have an idea."

"Oh god. What is it?"

"Take both out on a date. Not at the same time obviously but see which date goes better and that'll help you decide."

"That's actually really good."

"I know! Me and my crazy ideas. I'm a fucking genius."

"Shut the fuck up."


End file.
